Camp Hell
by abbymartian
Summary: Summer is starting and so is camp. The Homestuck charactors need to prepare for a great/ awful summer of comedy, drama, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Great. Just. Fucking. Great. If only my dad knew just how much of a hell hole Camp Hel was, he sure as fuck wouldn't send me here. That's where that nickname comes into play, Camp Hell. The place you send send your children over the summer once you decided how much you fucking hate them or atleast gave birth to something better, like a Nazi. Yes even a Nazi is better than the worthless shit I am, and my dad has proved that by sending me here. And the most fucking dandiest part of all is that it is my first year here, and watch how my cabin gets filled with a group of assholes that are egotistical douchebags.

Once I arrive at the camp after the awful bus ride I got off and got my two gray duffle bags out of the pile of everybodies shit. It smells like nature. DISGUSTING. The only scents I enjoy are vanilla and blood. Then I go straight to the check in line to get my camp shirt that ended up to be this tacky-ass shade of red with a picture of a canoe on it. I also receive a name tag with my name, 'KARKAT VANTIS', on it. Oh dear gog I can hardly wait. I find out that I'm in the red cabin. Explains my shirt.

As I walk my way to my cabin I bump into a girl. "WATCH WHER-". I stop right there. That girl was the most pretty girl I've seen so far. She has a cane, with what looks to be an orange dragon stuffed animal head with button eyes, on the top of it. She is wearing red pointy glasses. "W3LL 1M SORRY BUT 3XCUS3 MY BL1NDN3SS."

"OH, UH… S-SURE." I stamer like an idiot.

"THANK YOU." She says with what seems to be a little bit of sarcasm. I watch her walk away for a little bit as she stumbles and also lifts up her nose as if she's smelling something. Maybe she likes the smell of nature. I continue on my way till I see the cabin with that awful shade of red flag hanging on it. Once I walk in this cabin I realize I know these people. FAN- FUCKING- TASTIC.

Karkat, be Dave Strider.

As I am unpacking my bag of cloths and shit getting ready to go for a walk around the place with Sollux, who is my cabin mate, to find my best bro, john, the door creaks open. Oh it most be the person to fill the single bed I think. And then I hear yelling and I look up and oh fuck! It's Karkat. 2 years ago, when we were all 12, the three of us were cabin mates in this other uncool camp called Camp Ridge. Let me say just one thing. WORST FUCKING SUMMER OF MY LIFE. Camp Hell might actually deserve the nickname this year. Awesome. I than just look at Karkat with my poker face and say, "me and Sollux are using the bunk bed, so you can have the single." Than I just walk outside trying to find what cabin John is in. Once I find out I head for the white cabin, and once I finally reach it I hear the giggle of someone walking by. I turn around to see a tall, thin, nerdy, but still attractive girl with long, messy black hair and big circle Harry Potter looking glasses. I ask her whats up and she says,

"Nothing really, it's just that there is absolutely no sun out, yet you are wearing sun glasses."

"That's because they're cool." I say with my unreadable poker face. Fuck. They're just glasses. Plus I'm a cool guy. And all cool guys wear glasses.

"Well alright then Mr. Cool." Than she giggles with a smile that has a little bit of a buck tooth, and walked away. I shrugged and enter the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time!

Dave be John Egbert.  
"Bye Jade!"  
"Bye John!"then my cousin left and I finished un packing and just started a conversation with Eridan, who is my cabin partner before Dave walks in.  
"What's up bro?" He says.  
"Nothing much just talking with my roomie."  
"You only have one?"  
"Yeah since there is only about 16 16 year olds this year and only about 5 cabins."  
"Where did you learn all this?"  
"From camp director Hussie, I have a map of the camp labeled with our age of cabins and whose in each cabin."  
"May I sea it?" Asks Eridan. He used to be on the swim team so he makes lots of fish puns.  
"Sure!"  
Then we look at the map  
"The cabins are red, gray, orange, black, and white. Red located by the north shower and bathrooms has Karkat, Dave, and Sollux. Wait is that the Karkat you were telling me about that was in your cabin when you were 12?"  
"Don't remind me."  
"Sorry. anyway, The cabin that my cousin named jade is in is called the gray cabin located by the lake with her, terezi, feferi, and aradia." I continue.  
"You have a cousin?" Dave asks.  
"Yeah I just talked to her right before you came."  
"Oh cool."  
"The orange cabin near the south shower rooms has Equis, Tavros, and Gamzee. The cabin near the meeting hall, black, has Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, and Rose. Then our cabin near the archery range has me and Eridan."  
"Oh makes sense." Eridan says, "By the wway wwhen is dinner time?"  
"Check your schedule." Dave says.  
Eridan grabs out his schedule and we all see its already time to go so we hurry to the main hall.

John be Sollux Captor.  
I am just waiting here to get my lunch after a long, loud conversation with Kk. Damn the guy needs duct tape for his mouth. Not even that. He fucking needs the camp doctor to stitch up his mouth... And his brain.  
Finally at that moment Dave, John, and Eridan walk in and right at that moment the 14 year olds are allowed to get their food. Once we're done getting our food I sit down next to a girl with blonde hair and black lipstick and a girl with also short, black hair and green lipstick.

Sollux be Jade Harley.  
As I sit down my cousin John comes and sits next to me followed by the boy with the blonde hair and sun glasses. "Hi my name is Jade, Jade Harley."

Jade be Dave.  
"Dave this is my cousin." John says.  
"Oh youre John's cousin." I say.  
"Yeah and you're Dave, johns best bro." She says with a goofy smile.  
"Yeah, so what cabin are you in?" I ask.  
"I'm in the gray cabin, hey after dinner I think Feferi is throwing a party in our cabin for fun, are you coming?" She asks us.  
"Who's Feferi?" I ask.  
"Oh the girl talking to the boy with the purple streak in his hair."  
"Oh that guy Is Eridan." John answers.  
"So you'll come?" Says Jade. She's really cheerful. It's kinda cute.  
"Yeah we'll come." I say.  
"Great!" She says walking away giggling as she did before.  
"Sooooooo..." John says  
"So what?"  
"What did you think?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh nothing" he says with a smirk.

Dave be Feferi Pixes  
") (ello what's your name?"  
"Oh my name is Eridan."  
") (ello Eridan, it's glub to meet you!"  
"You shore like using fish puns too?"  
"Of corals! I live near the ocean and I love surfing."  
"Oh I'm on my swwim team" Eridan says  
"Were ) (aving a party at my cabin, why don't you come?"  
"Sure!"  
I walked back to my cabin to see the three other girls  
were there and begain decorating. Earlier when we were meeting eachother we seemed to get along really well! Everyone seems really nice. Except Terezi seems to be a little rude, but her glasses are really fun!  
"0kay, all d0ne," says Aradia.  
"So who all did we invite?" Asks Jade.  
"Let's see, I invited the 0ther girls cabin, and t0ld them to bring wh0 they want." Aradia says.  
"I invited this finny boy named Eridan and also I went around talking about to other 16 year olds." I say.  
"1 1NVIT3D P3OPL3 NAM3D SOLLUX, TAVROS, AND GAMZ33." Says Terezi  
"I did my cousin John, and his cool friend named dave," jade says.  
"0h! I als0 invited S0llux!" Says Aradia  
"Who's Sollux?"  
"Just s0me guy..." Aradia says while blushing and looking at the floor.  
"1S THAT FLUSH3D F33L1NGS 1 SM3LL?"  
"Smell?" I ask.  
"Y3AH, SINC3 1 CAN'T S33, MY OTH3R S3NS3S AR3 STRONG3R."  
"Oh I see… I mean, hear."  
"Well, nevermind all 0f that. Lets find what we're g0nna wear" says Aradia. Then we search through our bags and suit cases, looking at different dresses, comparing others, letting eachother try ours on. It was really fun!

Feferi be Dave.  
I tell John I'm leaving to go get ready and me and Sollux will be in his cabin once were ready to walk over to the party together. I finish getting ready and just sit, waiting for Sollux. I'm wearing a black button shirt with a red tie, black jeans, and red converse. Sollux walks out wearing his weird one eye blue and one eye red glasses, and yellow shirt, white blazer. Right as Sollux walks out, karkat enters.  
"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED SO WEIRDLY?"  
"Come on Sollux, lets go."  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
"To the party, you can't come wiith us, Kk." Says sollux  
"PARTY?"  
"Don't tell me you weren't invited to the party at the gray cabin, ouch." I say.  
"YEAH... UH... OFCOURSE I WAS INVITED, BY WHY GO TO SOME LAME PARTY?"  
"Right," I say sarcastically, "well enjoy being here unpacking."  
Then me and Sollux leave and head p to johns cabin.

Dave be Karkat.  
What the hell? A party? Why the fuck is there even a party? It's only our first day being here! Why wasn't I invited! Well I'm gonna go anyway! Than I search through my bag looking for something to wear and get ready.

Karkat be jade.  
I finally finish getting dressed. I am wearing a dress with black netting, a green sash and glitter over it plus a black jacket with ruffles. Aradia does our makeup and brushes my hair. I never really care about my hair. It's always a little messy and I like it that way. Then I put on black tights and green heels that terezi let me borrow. Great! Now were all done. We look in our huge mirror together and take out our cameras and phones to take a mirror picture with all of us in it. I can't believe how great we look, I mean aradia is always beautiful, terezi has a good body, and feferi is really cute, but tonight we look like movie stars. Our dresses make us look dazzling and a little bit sexy, which is a word I thought I'd never use to describe myself. We turn of all the lights but the white chain of lights, that you would put on your house during christmas. Then we here a knock on the door. It's a muscely guy with broken sun glasses and a cute short girl wearing cat ears.  
"C0me 0n in." Aradia says cheerfully.  
"Thank you," the guy says while sweating a little.  
"Is this party allowed?"  
"Um, yes I ) (ad one ) (ere last year." Answers feferi.  
"Oh... That's… good."  
"let's go dance Equius!" Says the small girl.  
"Yes nepetta." He says and they come in and start dancing.  
Right behind them is a boy with a robotic leg, and another with face paint and messy hair.  
"Is ThIs ThE MoThErFuCkIn PaRtY?"  
"Yeah," I say  
Than I go and join terezi and feferi and dance. Later I spot the boy with face paint spiking the punch bowl with what has a label that says FAYGO. I don't mind. It is a party after all. Plus it's just soda. More people have arrived, I look around for John but I don't see him. But I do run into Rose! I know her because we talk on pester chum a lot. She's with a fashionable girl with the name of Kanaya.

Jade be dave  
We walk into the party and the first thing I notice is Terezi. Damn. But then I notice jade walk up to us. My jaw drops, but in an entirely different way. Terezi was sexy. Jade, she was... Well... She was beautiful. I mean cool. But right as I am about to talk to her, this chick with blue lipstick and terezi take her to the dance floor and they start dancing. I walk over to Rose by the punch bowl talking to Kanaya. I already know rose because she went to this camp last year, plus we talk a lot on pesterchum.  
"Hey who's that girl dancing with jade?"  
"You mean terezi?" Says rose.  
"No the other one."  
"Oh That's Vriska." Answers Kanaya.  
Kanaya and rose are together. And that's cool for them. It's good they're happy.  
"Why?" Asks Rose.  
But I didn't catch that. I was too busy watching the three girls dance their asses off. It's kinda fucking mesmerizing. Jade takes of her jacket, exposing her low cut strapless. Watching her move though. Shit rose was talking. "What was that?"  
"Oh nothing," rose says then looks at Kanaya and they laugh, causing rose to spill her punch on the ground. Then I notice jade walking to the door to get some fresh air. I just about join her when FUCK. Some bodies fucking beat me again. This time the boy with the robot leg, tavros I think it was. I just leave it alone. This girl is way to much of a fucking hassle. I turn around but I hear yelling again. I look around. Guess who's here.

Dave be karkat.  
I walk in and I realize something. There is nobody here that I like. So I just go over to the punch bowl and get some punch. Oh maybe there is somebody I like here. That one girl I bumped into. I meet her at the punch bowl. "HI MY NAME IS KARKAT."  
"MIN3 1S T3R3Z1."  
"I LIKE YOUR GLASSES."  
"THANK YOU."  
There we start common banter and we learn a lot about each other. I love here snarkiness. plus shes also kind of a bitch. Then she asks if I want to dance. I accept. Then when we dance I notice the tight mini dress she's wearing. Fuck. Damn.

Karkat be John.  
"Hey man." Dave says.  
"Oh hey, by the way, have you seen jade."  
"Nope." He says but he starts blushing a little bit. Huh. I'm not gonna press it any further.  
"Where's Eridan?" He asks.  
"Hitting on every single person here."  
"Oh."

John be Dave  
I contemplate if I should go talk to terezi. I look over at her and I can't believe my eyes. She's dancing with karkat. How did karkat even get her. She must be fucking blind. Or an idiot. Well whatever. I'm gonna go back to my cabin to get some sleep. I walk out the front door and see Tavros and jade kissing. Fuck. Great. Just fantastic. This party was of the hook. And by off the hook I mean on it. So fucking on it. It's like shit is a newborn baby and the hook is its mother breast feeding it. I sneak past them trying not to make a sound, but the floor board creeks a little bit. Shit. Jade and him break apart. "Oh hi dave!" I hear jade say. I just ignore them and keep walking. This camp is fucking hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Dave kiss her already

Dave continue being you.  
It's been a week since the party. And every single fucking time I look over at jade and tavros I get this weird feeling. They're are always together. I mean always. Once in awhile vriska, and terezi with karkat tag along, or sometimes just vriska. Or just vriska with tavros, or just her with jade. Oh and that's another thing. Terezi and karkat are like an item. And I found out she really is blind. Explains it.  
Then I bump into her.  
"3XCUS3 M3 MR COOL K1D."  
"Mr. Cool kid?"  
"THATS WHAT JADE CALLS YOU WH3N SH3 TALKS ABOUT YOU."  
"Talks about me? What does she say about me?"  
" THAT'S PRIV3lDG3D INFORMAT1ON."  
"Whatever. Anyway why aren't you with your boyfriend?"  
"1S THAT J3LOUSY 1 SM3LL?"  
"No way."  
"WA1T YOUR3 NOT J3LOUS OF M3 OR KARKAT, YOUR3 J3LOUS OF US. OUR R3LATIONSH1P."  
"What no-"  
"SOOOOO, WHO DO YOU L1K3? H33H33."  
"Fuck off. Anyway have you seen jade?"  
"SH3S 1N H3R CABIN. WH3N YOU GO TH3R3 YOUR3 W3LCOM3 TO RUB YOUR COOL SC3NT OFF 3VERYWHERE."  
I walk my way to the cabin and walk right in without knocking. I open the door and tavros is there. Facing away from jade. But it gets worse. The reason why tavros is facing away is because jade is changing her clothes. That's right she just took off her shirt and she's not wearing pants, exposing her green bra and underwear.

Dave be jade.  
"Oh, um... Hi dave!" I say while grabing my shirt, holding it to my chest and smiling.  
'Hi dave?! How fucking dense is this girl?! She should be freaking out that I saw her changing! But that's not whats fucking important right now.' Dave thinks.  
"Um, what the hell are you two doing?!" Dave now says, clearly and very loudly.  
"uHHH... uMM..."says tavros.

Jade be dave.  
. .FUCK. What the FUCK?  
"I should leave." I say. But as soon as I walk out, I walk right back in. Jade now has an oversized tshirt on. And I ask calmly, or what I thought was calm.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh uh, nothing really. Ill explain it to you later." Jade answers.  
"EXPLAIN?" I practically yell and freak out all over again. "EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T CARE WHY I SAW YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"  
"People care here? It's just as much skin showing as if I'm wearing a bathing suit." She responds.  
I just can't take it. I just can't. And ofcourse when I walk out terezi and vriska are waiting outside. They heard the whole damn thing. Great. But wait vriska starts crying. And then tavros comes out and runs after her as she's running away. Then jade runs out, now with pants and asks me to talk with her. Okay then. I enter the cabin and we start talking.  
"Here's the story, but you can't interrupt me. Okay?"  
"Fine." I say.  
She then explains the story. Apparently what happened is that they were out at the lake and they got wet and tavros was about to change in his cabin when this boy in his cabin locked him out. So they went to her cabin and she started changing her cloths and that's when I came in.  
"Why is it bad to change your cloths in front of other people?" She asks  
"Oh um" I say kinda blushing. Fuck. Cool kids don't blush. "...have John explain it to you."  
"Oh, okay." Jade says smiling.  
"Plus it's fine if your boyfriend sees you changing." I say. Shit, I shouldn't of said that.  
"Who? Tavros? He's not my boyfriend. In fact, he likes vriska."  
"But you two always spend time together." I say kinda shocked.  
"Oh, he's always asking me advice of how to get to vriska, he has zero confidence." She says, "wait a second, why do you care?"  
"I..I...uh"  
"Oh, are you jealous?"  
"What. Uh...no... Of course n-" but then she pecks me on the cheek and I start blushing like mad. Then she runs out saying "bye mr. Cool kid!"

Dave be jade.  
Oh no! I feel so bad! Why did I kiss dave!? He probably hates me now! I head straight for roses cabin. But what if vriska's there! She probably hates me too. I decide to risk it and go there anyway. To my luck it was just Kanaya and rose. I explain everything to them. Then Kanaya explains why people would be embarrassed when he saw me changing! Then I start crying. I can't handle this. Maybe he really does hate me.

Jade be Rose lalonde  
During dinner me and Kanaya join John and Dave for dinner. Poor jade. We took her back to her cabin and we started to talk more about what's going on. Then when we invited her to dinner with us she said that she wasn't hungry.  
"Hey John, um don't take this weirdly but your cousin seems a little... Different, like you know... REALLY innocent" dave says  
"Well yeah," John responds.  
"She lived alone on an island with her dog and grandpa her whole life." I say.  
"Really?" Asks dave.  
"Yeah, but why were you asking, did something happen?" John says suspiciously.  
Before he answers, Kanaya and I distract John. Probably not a 'cool' thing to do to tell your best bro you saw his cousin in her underwear, plus I think dave is finally starting to realise his feelings for jade after the kiss.  
"By the way where is jade?" Asks John. At this dave stops eating and looks up at us. At least I think he's looking at us. It's hard to tell with his sun glasses. "She's At Her Cabin Reading I Believe." Says Kanaya. That was a smart save "Infact, I Believe It Is The Right Time To Check On Our Dearest Friend." We go back to the cabin to check on jade. Still crying. I use more of my therapy. She's really upset.

Rose be karkat.  
You know, camp hell isn't so fucking awful. Me and terezi draw lots of pictures with chalk. Her favorite color is red. So to make her happy, I wore my tacky ass red shirt. She was so happy. My relationship with her is like a romantic comedy. And since she can't see me she always smells and licks me which is one of her weird traits that I really like.

Karkat be dave.  
I wake up, get dressed and try to wake Sollux he doesn't budge. Hes smiling in his sleep. He's wearing his ridiculous blue and red eye patches he wore when he came home. I don't know why the fuck he's smiling though. Yesterday he had to go to the health office after getting the tennis balls from the court thrown at him. He got two black eyes. Ill ask him more about it when he wakes up. Karkat is already gone. Probably with terezi. He's been a little nicer since being with her. I head down for breakfast and on my way I notice tavros and vriska kissing. So it really was true what jade said. Not that I didn't believe her, it's more of tavros seemed to like jade. Once I get to the mess hall I notice how she is still not there. I don't really think a book could be THAT interesting to skip eating. I get my food and sit by rose, Kanaya,and John again.  
"Ohhhhhh... I get it now." Says John.  
"Get what?" I say, now just joining the conversation.  
"Soooo, what color was jades underwear?" Says John  
"JOHN!" Yelled rose and Kanaya together. But it was to late I already started blushing, SHIT!  
"Oh...uh..um...I don't know...um green, maybe...I don't know."  
"Don't pay attention to John, dave." Rose said, then shot John an evil look.  
"We Explained To Jade What Makes It Bad When A Guy Sees You In Your Underwear. She Then Said That You Walked Out The Door But Came Right Back In. Why Was That Exactly?"  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" I say loudly then very quickly finish my food and go to my cabin where I am alone. They explained everything to her? Fuck! Now she for sure thinks I'm some sort of perv, which I guess I am. I have to go say sorry don't I? Ill explain to her that I was just wondering if Tavros was a perv. Yeah. That'll work.

But wait, she might not actually be mad. Kanaya did say she was reading a book. I go out and find Feferi talking with Eridan.  
"Hey feferi." I say  
"Yea) (?" She responds once were alone.  
"Is jade really not coming out of you guys's cabin because of a book she's reading?"  
"Oh no! Not at all! S) ( e ) ( as been crying, glub."  
Shit, she's not mad! She's sad! I think about chickening out on my apology but I quickly erase that idea. That is NOT what a cool kid would do.

I listen to see if anyone else is in the cabin. All I hear is silence. I walk in and see Jade sleeping. Her cheeks are a bit puffy and her pretty eyes a little swollen. I move a loose strand of hair out of her face. Then her eyes open. Again, why at this moment she's gonna think I'm even more a perv now. She sits up and looks at me, then a tear runs down her . I open my mouth to say sorry but as I start to speak I hear her say "I'm so sorry dave!"  
"Wait- what?"  
"I'm so sorry, first you had to see me in the middle of changing and probably got grossed out, then I kissed you on the cheek and you thought I was some perv! I'm an awful, stupid girl, you would be better if you go away from me! Staying near me, my crush on you will go crazy and you will be tortured by my grossness!" She went on and on. Jegus, this is not right, I'm supposed to be the one apologizing. But to make the soft sobbing girl shut up, I kiss her. We break apart and she says "you're not mad?"  
"Not at all."  
"Not even when you saw me in my underwear?" I began blushing at that question. "Um...no... Not at all mad... Or sad even... Just don't let any other guys see you like that anymore, okay?"  
"Okay!" She says and smiles. This innocent girl has such a pretty smile. We kiss again. This time I realize how much I was getting into it when I look down and realise I was on right next to, almost on top of her, kissing her, laying down on her bed. I look down and finally realize what she's wearing. She's wearing a loose, low cut spaghetti straped squiddles shirt, pink pajama short shorts, and obviously no bra. I stop and sit up. I can't do it. Ill go crazy. Oh my gog. This obviously virgin, beautiful girl, that I love, is right in front of me with barley any cloths on. Again. Shit I better go. I just about stand up when she grabs my hand and says "stay" and then she smiles her beautiful smile at me. Fuck. I lay back down and we start kissing again. It's not to intense but if we keep it up it will definatly start being serious making out. I take off my jacket and right as I do that jade takes off her glasses and we continue. "Wait!" She says. "What?" I say. And no I wasn't kissing her neck or anything, nothing that sexual, all I did was put my tounge in her mouth but that was a little bit ago, so I doubt it was about that. "You should take off your sun glasses." She says with a small smile. "No it's okay." I respond, I don't like where this is going. "Pllllleeeeeaaaassssseeee?" She says. No no no no no."um...no." Then she reaches out her hands and put her arms around my neck. "Why not?" She asks. "Because." I simply respond." Then she starts going at my neck. She's not as innocent as I thought. "Because what?" Damn she's trying to seduce me, to get my glasses off. Then she brings her hands through my hair, still going at my neck. Then her hands stop around the frames of my sunglasses. Then I put my hand on hers to stop her from sliding the sunglasses off, and say "No." Then she bites down a small bit, damn it! She gave me a hicki, great. How am I gonna explain to John that his innocent, virgin (or atleast I think) cousin gave me a hicki. Then she looks up at me and sticks her tounge out with a smile. Then she hugs me a bit and lets go when we here a knock on the door. She slides from underneath me and answers the door.  
"Oh hi nepeta!" She says and then nepeta walks in and says "are you guys canon now? i n33d to update my pawsome shipping wall." Me and jade laugh a little and I say "yeah. We are." And I smirk. Nepeta leaves and jade lays down on the bed with her head in my lap. I play with her hair a little, then she springs up and says, "Wanna go swimming with Aradia and Sollux later?"  
"Aradia and Sollux? Are they together?"  
"Yeah!" She says and gets up, "wanna go swimming?"  
"Sure." I say then smile. Cool guys aren't supposed to smile. Only smirk. But jade brings a smile out of me.  
"Yay! Now turn around and ill put on my swim suit."  
"Ummm... Ill wait outside."  
"Oh right! Sorry!"  
"Don't worry, it's not because ill be grossed out or anything by seeing your body, it's just... I want fresh air."  
"Oh okay!"  
I wait outside for a little bit then she calls me back in. "Dave can you help me tie my neck string?"  
"Oh, um... Okay."  
I help her tie the thing and I look down at her swim suit as she's turning around. It's green and shows all off her back, stomach, legs, and arms, it's revealing, VERY revealing. I expected a one piece with squiddles on it, but not this. It had a very small amount of fabric. Too small. I rip off my shirt and put it on her. "Wear this when we're not in the water okay?"  
"Okay."  
Her swim suit is a little too sexy. I don't want us to be walking around, and guys wolf whistling at her. We walk back to my cabin holding hands.


End file.
